bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ryuko Tatsuma
|romaji=''Tatsuma Ryūko'' |alias= |birthday=September 22 |age=26 |gender=Female |height=166 cm (5'5) |weight= |hair=Blonde |skin=Pink |eye= |quirk=Dragoon (unofficial name) |status=Alive |occupation=Pro Hero |affiliation= |debut=Chapter 131 |voice= |image gallery=yes |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team }} |Tatsuma Ryūko}}, also known as , is the former No. 9, current No. 10 Pro Hero. She employs Nejire Hado, Ochaco Uraraka, and Tsuyu Asui as interns. Appearance Ryuko is a woman with chin-length blonde hair, which she wears swept back with a headband, a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She has thin, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils, and notably sharp teeth, these aspects purposefully reptilian as a reference to her Quirk. Her hero costume consists of a dark, traditional with a scale trim around her shoulders, which seems to only be slit on the left side, and knee-high boots, a strap around her exposed thigh. She wears a headband with four large claws attached, covering the right side of her face, and a set of small dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of small, spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear. When she activates her Quirk, her body transforms into that of a large pink dragon, although she still has the same hair and eyes, and her hero costume remains visible bar her boots and the claws and wings on her headband. Personality Ryuko is a humble and gentle person, giving praise where it is deserved and not expecting gratitude in return. She always keeps her composure in a combat situation. Ryuko sees talent where it's due and is willing to hand difficult tasks to those who she thinks can handle them. Her humble side is further highlighted when she considered herself the only one responsible for dropping to the tenth spot on the Japanese Hero Billboard Chart, and admitting she could have done better. On top of that, when asked to give a speech as the no. 10 hero, she mentioned that she would have refused this rank if it was possible, as she doesn't believe herself worthy of this spot after failing to save a person. Ryuko seems to have a soft spot for children, as she was saddened when she heard that Overhaul uses his own daughter to create Quirk-Destroying Drugs. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Ryuko's dragon form gives her great strength, which she demonstrated by blocking Rikiya's punch, a large yakuza with superhuman strength, and then to smash him into the ground. Later, despite her stamina having been drained, she was able to grapple with him for a few moments as well as knock him back, hurting him in the process. The latter feat is particularly significant, as Rikiya had just shrugged off a powerful attack from Nejire. Immense Durability: Ryuko is extremely resistant to blunt trauma in her dragon form. Despite being weakened by Rikiya's Quirk, she took no damage when Nejire used her most powerful attack to drive Rikiya and her into the ground, a move that knocked him out, despite Ryuko being the only one who was hit by the shockwave directly. Quirk Unnamed Dragon Form Quirk: Ryuko has the ability to transform into a dragon, a powerful mythological creature. This form grants her abilities commonly associated with dragons, among which are flight, superhuman strength and durability, and powerful jaws and claws. Trivia *Her name contains two different characters for "dragon" and . **The "kyu" in her Hero name sounds like the Japanese word for the number nine, which was her former rank. *Ryuko loves shiny things, this is likely a reference to various tales of dragons having hoards of gold and gems. *Ryuko shares her first name with Ryuko Tsuchikawa, also known as Pixie-bob of the Pussycats. However, both names are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. *Ryuko is currently the second highest-ranking female Pro Hero in Japan. References Site Navigation ru:Рюко Тацума pl:Ryuko Tatsuma Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Internship Employers Category:Heroes